


The Adventures of Boobie!Lix

by SaraKagamine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Are just too cute, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boobies!Felix, Canon Compliant, Confident Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Domestic, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Food Kink, Glove Kink, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, He has boobs, Kim Seungmin is a Confident Gay, Kinda Crack, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Lingerie, M/M, My brain is poof, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Whipped Cream, Why is short Eren Yeager a tag, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Panicked Gay, changlix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraKagamine/pseuds/SaraKagamine
Summary: Felix has boobs and of course he uses them to make the members panic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 40
Kudos: 168





	1. Han Jisung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangtan_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_ninja/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my bestie westie soulmate, Ana!!!
> 
> You will cringe so much while reading this but I hope you like it~~ I tried.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung just wanted to shower...

The members had just gotten back from a performance for their most recent comeback, ‘Back Door’, and each of them were completely drained, the adrenaline from performing all faded, leaving their bodies tired and sore. They had taken turns using the shower and Felix was one of the last, with only Jisung left to go after him. 

With a final rinse, Felix belatedly realised he hadn’t brought his clothes into the bathroom to change there, something the members tended to berate him for while begrudgingly bringing his clothes for him with pink cheeks and averted eyes. Tonight, not in the mood for a scolding, Felix figured he could get away with simply going to his room with a towel on, seeing as he’d seen Chan and Changbin knocked out in their beds earlier. He’d just have to avoid anyone else on the way there.

Using the towel to dry off his hair roughly, he then wrapped it around himself, making sure it was fastened tightly enough before twisting the handle to the door and pulling it open. What he didn’t expect was to be face to face with Jisung who had been about to knock on the door, likely about to tell him to hurry up. Both of their eyes widened in surprise and they each let out small sounds of shock, Jisung stammering out an apology. 

“L-Lixie! S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

Felix shook his head, waving his hands around wildly, “No, it wasn’t your fault, don’t worry!”

The movement caused the towel to loosen slightly around his chest, more of his cleavage showing as a result, Jisung’s gaze naturally flitting to the area. His cheeks became beet red in 0.2 seconds and he immediately started looking around everywhere but at Felix. The younger noticed the sudden change and couldn’t hold back a slight giggle, stepping closer to Jisung with a small twitch of his lips and peering up at the boy’s squirrel-like face. He heard more than he saw the way Jisung gulped at the unexpected closeness, forced to look at Felix’s pretty features up close.

Jisung’s hands flew to Felix’s shoulders, holding him in place as he took a step back.

“I-I guess I should leave now, then…” the elder stuttered, ready to bolt. Just then, Felix wrapped his cold hands around the back of Jisung’s neck, keeping him frozen in place with a shiver.

He pulled Jisung closer so that their chests were touching, his boobs squished up against Jisung’s obviously much flatter chest.

“F-Felix?!” Jisung gasped, now entirely panicking. The feeling of the younger’s breasts and breaths on him causing his brain to short-circuit. 

“You don’t need to leave, Hannie…” he whispered in an alluring voice, pressing even further against the man and biting his lip in excitement, “You can stay right here…”

And like that, Jisung regained control of his body, dashing away so fast that Felix was left stunned for a few seconds before chuckling softly at the cutie’s actions.


	2. Yang Jeongin

“Where were you?” Felix asked, staring Jeongin down.

The younger’s eyes swung to the left as he replied, “I was in the cafeteria, what about you?” 

A voice piped up from the right, Hyunjin, “I was in the cafeteria, though…”

A few seconds passed after Hyunjin’s confused comment before he cracked up, struggling to speak between his loud laughs, “He- Innie wasn’t in… He’s th-the IMPOSTER!”

The revelation caused Felix to burst into laughter with him, quickly voting Jeongin as the imposter before rolling onto his side in a fit of neverending giggles. The youngest was wearing an embarrassed pout as more laughter followed from around the house, the rest of the members having been playing the game from their rooms.

Sidling up to Jeongin was a struggle as Felix couldn’t contain the laughter bubbling up his throat. Eventually managing to calm down a bit, he took the youngest’s pink cheeks in his hands and cooed at him.

“Aww so cute~” Felix grinned as he pinched the baby’s cheeks before letting go and grabbing him into a hug, which the boy immediately tried to escape from.

“Hyung, stop it!” Jeongin squealed in his cute little voice, trying to halt the elder’s advances. The resistance was met with a tickle attack to his tummy and he burst out in uncontrollable laughter as he cried for mercy.

At some point during their scruffle, Hyunjin had retreated to his room, leaving the two alone on the sofa. Jeongin was now collapsed against the arm of the couch, breathless and panting as Felix hovered over him, finally giving him a break. As the two attempted to catch their breaths, faces only inches apart, Felix couldn’t help but notice as Jeongin’s eyes flew down to his chest.

Felix smirked mischievously and raised an eyebrow at the younger who met his gaze before blushing furiously and wearing a guilty expression. 

“Jeongin-ah…” Felix started in a mock-serious tone, “Were you looking at my boobs?”

“No!” The younger replied instantly, a little too soon.

Felix chuckled softly, eyes crinkling as he smiled fondly, “You’re such a bad liar, Innie.”

Jeongin pouted, shyly meeting Felix’s eyes once again with the latter licking his lips at the subtle hint of desire visible in the younger’s expression. He wordlessly took hold of the blue-haired boy’s wrist, gently coaxing it towards his body.

“It’s not good to lie, you know?” Felix whispered, “Good boys tell the truth, Jeongin…”

Looking to his hand in confusion, Jeongin mindlessly nodded at the elder’s words, letting the sultry tone of his words wash over him.

Felix watched Jeongin with half-lidded eyes, tightening his grip on the wrist and gesturing to his chest as he spoke, “Does Innie want to touch them?”

With a nervous swallow and lip bite, Jeongin firmly shut his eyes before nodding tersely.

“Good boy…” Felix rasped, bringing the younger’s hand to his breasts and placed it so that he was cupping one of them. There was an almost imperceptively light, experimental squeeze and Felix smiled in victory.

“GUYS LET’S PLAY ANOTHER ROUND OF AMONG US!”

Hyunjin’s voice was heard from the kitchen and Jeongin whipped back his hand as if he’d been burnt, eyes opening wide in shock. Felix simply sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning back into the couch in defeat.


	3. Hwang Hyunjin

Hyunjin was starting to get on Felix's nerves. 

While normally a sweet and kind sunshine, it was a difficult feat to annoy Felix. But Hyunjin, Hyunjin managed to do it.

How? You might ask.

Well, it seemed that after that one time with Jeongin, Hyunjin keeps interrupting his alone time with the other members. Time he could be using to entertain his hobby of making the guys panic.

At some point, it started to feel like his requests to play among us or his sudden need to knock on a door to tell them something were deliberately intended to disturb him. 

And so, Felix devised a plan. 

Next time Hyunjin stepped in on his private time with another member, he would switch targets and make Hyunjin pay. A solid plan.

It wasn't long before the opportunity presented itself. 

Felix had been cuddled up with Jisung, playfully spoon-feeding him some of his own dessert just to watch his cheeks fill out, when Hyunjin ran into the living room.

"Guys, you have got to hear this!" the tall boy exclaimed.

Jisung subtly pushed Felix away with a hand on his shoulder, no doubt embarrassed by the way Felix's boobs had been squished against him. And Felix looked up at Hyunjin.

"What is it?"

For a second, Felix thought he saw Hyunjin staring at the place Jisung was touching him, "Huh? Oh, right! Attack on Titan season 4 is out!! We need to watch it!" 

Felix sighed softly, resisting the urge to remind Hyunjin that he'd been reminding them of it for a week so that he could fulfil his plan, "OMG, really?! Let's go watch it now, then!"

He glanced at Jisung who didn't quite seem interested in the idea, and Hyunjin who seemed surprised by his enthusiasm. 

He gave Jisung a wink and put the plate of cheesecake in his lap, "You can have the rest."

And with that, he followed Hyunjin into his bedroom. While Hyunjin was setting up the anime on the (Chan's) laptop, Felix got comfortable next to him on the bed.

They had turned the lights off and when he was sure Hyunjin was distracted, Felix removed his shirt. When he shivered at the chill of the room, Hyunjin didn't seem to find anything amiss, simply grabbing a blanket for them.

But when Hyunjin had pressed play, Felix decided to go further. He swiftly undid his bra, sneakily getting rid of it too so that his torso was completely nude.

"Hyunie…" Felix murmured.

Hyunjin barely responded, only humming softly.

"I'm cold, can you hug me?"

Hyunjin let out a soft sigh before wrapping his arms around Felix and then freezing. He'd gotten his arms and hands all over the boy's chest and obviously realised the state of undress Felix was in.

But he didn't mention it. 

He brought the blanket around them and allowed Felix to huddle into his side. When they decided to stop watching, Felix put his bra and top back on while Hyunjin acted like he didn't realise. 

And Felix, Felix decided he could forgive Hyunjin this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Jisung some more screentime cuz he's my bias and I felt bad for giving him the smallest chapter.


	4. Kim Seungmin

“Hey, Seungmin, will you touch me? I feel so soft and fluffy~” 

The tune Felix had created had been on loop in Seungmin’s brain all day. The duality of the boy’s voice never ceased to amaze him. How it could be deep as the ocean one minute and bright and adorably high the next. 

It doesn’t come as a surprise when he hears Felix singing the song again, since it was so catchy. However, while leaning up to grab a cup from the cupboard, it almost gave him a heart attack.

It wasn’t the song, but the voice in which Felix had sung it.

He had barely heard Felix even walk up behind him, so hearing that alarmingly low voice up close and loud in his ear combined with the feeling of his soft squishables on his back came as a shock. 

An incredibly arousing and panic-inducing shock.

“F-Felix?!” Seungmin gasped, tightening his grip on the cup he was holding as to not drop it, “When did you get behind me??”

The shorter just giggled softly...in the same deep as heck voice.

He’d wrapped his arms around Seungmin‘s shoulders and chest, embracing him in a back hug.

“Whatcha doin’?” Felix asked casually, holding Seungmin even closer.

“I was going to have a drink, but now I’m stuck,” Seungmin replied, suppressing the shiver that threatened to crawl down his spine as he could feel the heat radiating off the blond’s body.

Felix only chuckled once more, not saying anything further and also not removing himself from where he was glued to the younger.

“Lixie, get off,” Seungmin sighed, attempting to shake off the boy who didn’t budge.

Starting to grow annoyed, Seungmin growled playfully, “Stop touching me.”

Seungmin didn’t even register the bite until Felix had already dashed away. 

Yes, that’s right, bite.

Felix bit him. On his neck. Like a vampire.

“Felix, get back here!” Seungmin yelled, putting the cup down gently before taking off after Felix.

It was a long chase, Felix was fast and flexible, not to mention small. It was like trying to catch a mouse and when he eventually caught him it was only because Felix allowed him to. Seungmin slammed his hands on the wall either side of Felix’s body, caging him before taking the boy’s arms so he couldn’t escape. 

“Time to get my revenge,” he looked down at the grinning boy, glaring at the still chipper expression on his face and then raked his eyes across his figure, “Where would you like to be bitten, Lix?”

“Somewhere it’ll hurt…” Felix fluttered his eyelashes and fixed Seungmin with a sultry look, speaking quietly, “Hm… Hey, Seungmin?”

“What?”

“Will you bite my boobies? They feel so soft and squishy~” Felix finished with a satisfied grin.

Seungmin's face went through a range of emotions at that. Confused to bright red and flustered, and then back to gritting his teeth when he realised Felix was playing with him.

“Watch your mouth, Felix,” Seungmin muttered, the only warning before he was leaning down to the younger’s chest.

Pulling his tank top to the side roughly, just enough to expose a bit of skin to bite, Seungmin obliged, chomping softly on his delicate skin. Felix, not expecting it, squeaked in response, his face lighting up pink.

When Seungmin leaned back up, he smirked at the blushing mess before releasing him and wordlessly going back to getting a drink.


	5. Lee Minho

Felix’s ass was sore. 

He’d fallen on it earlier during practice, and while it wasn’t debilitating, there was still a slight pain when he touched or sat on it. Which is why when Minho tried to slap it as he walked past him sitting on the couch for the fifth time that day, Felix snapped.

“Minho-hyung, stop, that hurts!” He’d exclaimed in a whiny tone.

The elder, predictably just raised an eyebrow and smirked, ignoring him only to spank him again. Felix huffed, grabbing Minho’s arms in restraint and positioning his ass away from the man’s view.

“Hyung, seriously, you have a problem… Why are you obsessed with butts?” The blond asked incredulously.

Minho easily broke out of Felix’s weak grip, bringing his hands behind the boy and groping his ass playfully, “Squishy.”

The younger rolled his eyes light-heartedly and started speaking, “If you want something squishy, hyung…”

Gazing up at him curiously, Minho didn’t release his grip on the cheeks, “Hm?”

Felix smirked slyly, reaching for Minho’s arms and pulling them to the front, the elder didn’t resist.

“How about my boobs?”

There was a moment of silence where the two simply stared at each other. Then Minho spluttered out a laugh to the side.

And responded in a way Felix hadn’t expected, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Okay.”

“Huh..?” Felix blinked, jaw dropping in surprise.

Licking his lips, Minho smirked, speaking in a playful yet commanding tone (Felix imagined he used that in bed with Jisung-), “Get your shirt off.”

Felix regained his composure in record time, raising his eyebrows and smiling giddily, “Ah, Hyungie… What are you gonna do?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, Lixie-ah,” Minho grinned.

Not wasting another minute, Felix grabbed the hem of his shirt before slipping it over his head in one motion. Minho’s eyes immediately went to the newly exposed skin, eyes widening when he realised Felix hadn’t been wearing a bra.

At seeing the way Minho gulped at the sight of his bare chest, Felix smiled deviously, happy to have made Minho panic at least a little.

It didn’t last for long though, as Minho extended his hand.

“This is a replacement for your butt, right?:

Before even waiting for a reply, he took one in each hand, squeezing them the way he would do to an ass. Felix couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips and he blushed as he figured out what the older was going to do.

Felix wasn’t able to mentally prepare himself before Minho had placed a loud resounding smack across his right boob. It wasn’t actually that hard but it had made a large sound that caused Felix to bite his lip in embarrassment.

Minho took one look at his mortified expression and softened, pecking a kiss on the area he slapped and then picking up the discarded shirt.

“You okay?” he asked after sliding on the boy’s shirt.

Felix nodded, blushing hard, “Mmhmm… I-it felt nice..”

Minho smiled warmly before winking, “Good boy.”

Felix turned even redder.


	6. Bang Chan

The group had had a rough day, truly. Their schedules had been packed, from a performance, to an interview and then Vlive. Chan had no doubt had it the worst, having to translate for the american interview and then doing an extra live, for his weekly Chan’s room.

The rest of the members, understandably, were trying to get Chan to get some rest. The eldest had brushed off their worries, saying that he wouldn’t do any more work today and the band had accepted that, leaving him alone in his room.

And Chan…

Well, he had planned to take it easy… After finishing up a few projects that were waiting for him.

When Felix walked in with some refreshments, Chan looked appropriately sheepish as the boy looked at him in shock.

“Channie-hyung??” Felix gasped, putting the plate down, walking up quickly behind him and checking his laptop screen, Chan quickly minimised the program he was on, “I saw that… Hyung, you were supposed to be resting! That’s it!”

Chan looked up curiously at the last phrase Felix muttered frustratedly and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was removed from his chair and dumped onto his own bed, Felix laying on top of him right after.

Dazed for a moment, Chan didn’t react at first. Then his hand instinctively rose to Felix (whose face was resting in the crook of his shoulder)’s head, petting his hair softly. The younger sighed contentedly at this, snuggling into the elder further.

“Lixie…” Chan sighed fondly, “I’m trapped.”

He felt Felix smile into his skin, “That was the idea.”

Chan decided to accept his fate for a little while before he looked at the snacks (brownies) and drinks (a cup of milk) Felix had brought. 

“Felix?”

“Mm?”

“I wanna eat the brownies.”

Felix chuckled softly, the sound muffled, before lifting his head to see Chan. The younger’s face was slightly flushed from being stuffed between Chan and the bed, and his freckles and eyelashes so up close made him look a bit like a fairy but that wasn’t what had caught Chan’s attention. Nor was it the way his breasts looked squished against his chest, Chan getting a full image of his cleavage… though that may have gotten some of it.

What really grabbed his attention was Felix’s choice of underwear for the day. 

From what was exposed to him, Chan could see that the younger was wearing a red, lace bra. He stared at the way the boy’s skin looked through the translucent fabric and didn’t notice the knowing gaze that was directed on him.

“Channie-hyung, you’re staring.”

Chan’s eyes drifted from Felix’s chest to his face, and he licked his lips deliberately slow, “Felix… you’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”

Felix looked at him with an innocent expression, all the while shuffling so that his loose fitting tee would slip off his shoulder. 

“What do you mean, hyung?”

Chan smiled sweetly to indulge the younger for a moment before he roughly turned them over so that he was on top of the smaller boy. He raised an eyebrow at Felix’s surprised expression.

“What’s up, Lix? Isn’t this what you wanted?” He asked, trailing his fingers down the boy’s collar bones and arms to his tummy, bypassing his cheat completely, “Don’t tell me you didn’t expect it to actually happen.”

Okay, so maybe Chan did need the rest, seeing how easily the younger had set him off. But that was an issue for future Chan to worry about.

Right now, Felix was staring up at him stunned before his gaze turned hazy and lust-filled. Then Chan noticed something poking him in the stomach. Something fond bubbled up in his chest at how easily the younger had become aroused just by his words and suddenly he wanted to tie the boy up and tease him with only his voice.

He quenched the thought in lieu of enjoying the current moment. Gripping the end of the top, he lifted it so that Felix’s chest was exposed. The red lingerie stretched deliciously over his impressive assets.

"Wearing this with such a loose shirt…" Chan shook his head, "You're practically begging for someone to notice."

"H-hyung…" Felix stuttered, lifting his arms around the elder's neck, "Kiss?"

Chan smiled at the adorably needy expression on Felix's face, but decided to tease him a little more.

He leaned down, hovering above the boy's face before moving down to his chest. Taking one in his hand, Chan placed a loud kiss on Felix's boob.

Felix whined loudly in response and Chan chuckled, appeasing the boy with more kisses on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted Chan's chapter early for no particular reason :)
> 
> Haven't yet gotten Changbin's chapter started, I'll write it soon hopefully •.•


	7. Seo Changbin (Part 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split in half cuz it was getting long

It had been a particularly chilly autumn day when Felix and Changbin had gone out for lunch. Despite denying it when the others teased them, Felix did consider it a date, and he hoped Changbin did too.

They'd met up (Felix had been shopping before this) outside the café, Changbin waiting on a bench for Felix. When the boy turned up he couldn't help but admire how pretty the elder looked. The beanie he wore made him look awfully cute, combined with the red jumper he wore that looked good with his black hair. 

Felix took a moment to stare at the black leather gloves. He'd always liked Changbin's hands, but there was something oddly hot about how he looked while wearing them. He couldn't help the blush that warmed his skin when Changbin took his hand, Felix blamed it on the cold.

Lunch went well, the two conversing happily about this and that while stuffing their mouths with delicious food. Yet Felix's eyes were constantly drawn to the gloves. Every time the elder went to pick something up or adjust his binnie, Felix's eyes followed. 

He figured the other didn't notice. 

By the time they got home, most of the boys were out. With the exception of Hyunjin and Minho, the members had all left. 

Retreating to their room, Felix immediately went to cuddle up to Changbin's side despite the man's attempts to change his clothes. 

"Lixie, I'm trying to change, it's hot in here!" Changbin scolded.

Felix just pouted, "Fine, let me help then!"

And with that he grinned and got to undressing the elder. 

He had taken off all of his upper garments when Changbin stopped him, "You don't need to take my pants off!"

Felix looked up to where Changbin was blushing and blushed a little himself as well. 

A moment passed with the two silently flustered before Changbin frowned confusedly, "Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you take off my gloves?"

The younger turned redder when he realised that he'd instinctively left the gloves on and that now Changbin was topless with only them on…

Changbin looked down when Felix squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed, and raised his eyebrows, "And… you're hard."

Felix wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear.

So he started on the first step.

"Hey, hey, wait! What's wrong??" Changbin exclaimed, flailing his arms around as Felix began to melt into a puddle on the floor.

Felix brought his knees to his face, muffling his words in them, "...embarrassed…"

Changbin started to pull the boy up, holding onto his arms with his leather-clad hands, "Don't worry, Lixie… I'm not weirded out or anything."

He continued quietly once Felix was up, "...Was it the gloves?"

Felix nodded sheepishly.

Changbin smiled, pressing a small kiss onto the boy's lips (something they'd only done a few times before but never spoken of), "It's okay, everyone has one or two embarrassing kinks."

Felix perked up at that, eyeing Changbin curiously, "What's yours?"

The elder blinked before blushing hard, "U-uhm… Why do you wanna know?"

"You know mine, it's only fair I get to know yours," Felix smirked, prior shyness flying away completely.

"Okay, I guess that's true… Mine is..." Changbin muttered, looking away abashedly, "Food play…"

Felix's eyes widened in surprise before he grinned, pressing up against the elder and whispering in his ear, "Hyung… I've got an idea." 

Changbin gulped, "Y-yes?"

"You can eat whatever you want off my boobs as long as you wear your gloves while touching me."

Changbin had nodded before he realised what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the second part yet but I will soon, it will just be smut. 
> 
> I wrote this just now and it's the middle of the night so uhhh I don't actually know if it's any good. I'll add more chapters later I've decided. Just when I get random ideas or whatever. 
> 
> Lemme know if you guys have any ideas for future chapters ⊙﹏⊙


	8. Seo Changbin (Part 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, well here's part two. Merry Bangchanmas everyone.

"Why are you bringing whipped cream and chocolate syrup to your room?"

Changbin halted his steps when he heard Minho comment from the couch. And promptly became flustered trying to think of an excuse.

"...And cherries. You aren't wearing a shirt either. Changbin, what are you doing?" Minho interrupted, frowning in confusion.

"Nothing! I was feeling hot, and this is for Felix, you know how he eats weird food combinations all the time," Changbin explained, nervously clutching the items.

"Uh huh," Minho drawled, not looking convinced, "Whatever, just don't make a mess. Chan will kill you."

Changbin nodded and made his way to the room, where Felix was waiting for him.

...Butt-naked on the bed.

Well not completely, he was still wearing boxers.

Felix, who had been mindlessly playing with his nails, perked up when the older man had arrived, "Geez, what took you so long!"

Changbin put the objects onto the bed before staring down at Felix.

The latter smirked teasingly, "Like what you see?"

Changbin scoffed, throwing a pillow at him, "I do, but don't say it like that. You're starting to sound like Minho."

Felix giggled a bit before sitting up and leaning into Changbin with a hand on his chest, "Don't talk about other guys when you're with me, Binnie-hyung."

Gulping, the elder brought his gloved hands to Felix's shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed again and hovering over him. After connecting their lips, the two kissed for a while before Changbin pulled back and grabbed the things from the other side of the bed.

Felix, only now looking at the items properly, let out an adorable laugh, "Whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cherries? What am I, a chocolate sundae?"

Changbin couldn't help but release a small laugh of his own, "That's right, and I'm gonna eat you up!"

With those words, Changbin dived into the younger's neck, smothering his face in it and pretending to eat him. Felix burst out in laughter and the ticklish feeling and the cuteness of it.

"Hyung~" he whined, a wide smile on his face as he pushed the elder away.

For a few moments the two stared at each other with big grins until they calmed down.

Felix looked over to where Changbin's hand was on the bed next to him. Wordlessly, he took the boy's wrist, keeping eye-contact as he pulled it over to his chest.

His eyes watered slightly in anticipation and he licked his lips as he felt the leather touch his skin. He let go and the other took the initiative. Sliding over his speckled skin, he cupped the unbelievably soft breast.

Leaning down, he licked the boy's nipple, eliciting a gorgeous gasp before flicking it with his thumb. Felix moaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling.

Silently, Changbin removed his hand, grabbing the whipped cream. And without warning, he squirted the substance into a swirl over his other nipple.

Felix's eyes opened wide in shock, gasping loudly at the sudden coldness. Changbin saw the way the boy was about to say something and he darted down before he could, opening his mouth and getting a mouthful of whipped cream.

As he licked the skin clean, his hand came up to play with Felix's other boob, the younger shaking and quivering as he did.

Even once the cream was gone, he continued to lick and suck at the pert nipple just to hear Felix's breath stutter.

When he pulled back again, Felix's face was completely flushed and a single tear had fallen from his eye. Changbin wiped it away, caressing his cheek gently.

"You okay, Lixie?" He asked softly.

Felix bit his lip and nodded, "S-sorry, I'm just… really... t-turned on."

Changbin dived in for a quick but passionate kiss before smiling, "Don't apologise for that, silly."

Felix smiled brightly, and he looked beautifully erotic. The innocent smile paired with flushed cheeks and wet skin made him look irresistible.

"You can conti—"

The boy was cut off as the door to the room slammed open, in flying Minho and Hyunjin.

The four stared in shocked silence for a beat. 

It was Minho who broke it with a sigh, "It was Hyunjin's idea to watch you guys, not mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot I didn't include the chocolate syrup in the smut like @bangtan_ninja suggested. 
> 
> Welp, that's that. I don't know when new chapters will come out, but when inspiration strikes, I'll make write some. That's why I'm gonna leave it incomplete for now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :))
> 
> Also if anyone does have any ideas for future chapters (it can be with single members or multiple, just something u would like included) put em down in the comments


	9. Minho & Jisung

It's really starting to get cold, isn't it?" Jisung asked, a slight tremble in his voice.

He, Minho, and Felix were out buying ingredients for a cake. Jisung had underestimated just how cold it would be out on the early winter day and he cursed his past self for not wearing gloves.

Minho made a sort of regretful face and he sighed, "Sorry, I forgot to bring hand warmers."

Jisung shook his head quickly, "No, it's fine, hyung! It's not your job to look after me…"

Minho pressed his lips together but held out his hand for Jisung, who took it immediately, anyway.

Meanwhile, Felix had been searching for unsalted butter. He was all wrapped up and cosy in his jumper and gloves so the chill of the refrigeration didn't bother him.

He hadn't been paying attention to the other two until he heard Jisung let out a squeak.

"Hyung!" Jisung pulled his hand away from the elder's to hold it defensively to his chest, "Your hands are even colder than mine!"

Minho chuckled a little playfully before putting on a calm expression and staring directly at Jisung.

"W-what?" Jisung stuttered, blushing at the sudden attention.

"I'm sorry, baby," Minho said before bringing his hands up to cup Jisung's face while the other was distracted.

Jisung screeched, jerking away and scurrying over to hide behind Felix and growl at Minho from over his shoulder.

Felix smiled warmly at Jisung's antics and looked at Minho with an eyebrow raised, still smiling, "That was mean, hyung."

Minho shook his head with a smile and they continued shopping.

By the time the group got home, both Jisung and Minho felt like their hands were frozen. And they were both whining about it.

Felix was putting the groceries away while listening to their wails. He stopped however, when he realised it had suddenly gone quiet. Looking over to the couch where they had been splayed on earlier, he saw that the two were now gone.

"Jisung? Minh– EEK!" Felix screamed in shock when Minho came up behind him and hiked his shirt up and over his head, quickly catching his arms and restraining them.

Out of nowhere he felt ice cold hands press against his tummy and trail along his ribs.

One minute he had been packing away the shopping and the next he was being stripped and attacked by cold hands.

When they met his bare breasts, he shut his eyes tight in reflex, a high-pitched squeak leaving him. The hands started groping at his boobs and as they began to warm up, Felix forgot why he had been resisting.

"Wow, hyung, his boobs are so warm," he heard Jisung comment.

"Of course they are, now gimme a turn. Can you hold his arms?" Minho 

Felix pouted at how they were acting and he grumbled, "I can hear you. You don't need to restrain me, I won't run."

He was ignored and the two expertly changed spots, Minho’s even colder hands now squeezing him with vigour.

Felix couldn't help the gasp that parted his lips, the cold feeling both shocking and arousing. He could now feel Jisung kissing along the back of his neck and the warmth of it contrasting with Minho’s hands had Felix in heaven.

"Oh, you guys are back? Felix, do you need help with–" Chan had walked into the living room and stopped upon witnessing the scene playing in the kitchen.

Chan wordlessly approached the two boys who hadn't moved from their spots. He took Minho’s hands by the wrists and removed them from Felix’s body, doing the same to Jisung. Then he picked up the shirt from the floor and pulled it back onto Felix.

He then took a step back and looked at the three who were standing in confusion and dusted his hands off, "That's better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea was from @Chxngbin (Dee_M) ^.^
> 
> There were other things I could've done but this is what ended up happening hehe
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear more ideas for boobielix XD
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR


End file.
